marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Hall
Rebecca Hall portrayed Maya Hansen in Iron Man 3. Significant roles *Sophy in The Camomile Lawn (1992) *Rebecca Epstein in Starter for 10 (2006) *Antoinette Cosway in Wide Sargasso Sea (2006) *Sarah Borden in The Prestige (2006) *Vicky in Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) *Emily Dickinson in Official Selection (2008) *Caroline Cushing in Frost/Nixon (2008) *Winnie Eddington in Einstein and Eddington (2008) *Paula Garland in Red Riding: In the Year of Our Lord 1974 (2009) *Emily Wotton in Dorian Gray (2009) *Rebecca in Please Give (2010) *Claire Keesey in The Town (2010) *Samantha in Everything Must Go (2010) *Florence Cathcart in The Awakening (2011) *Beth Raymer in Lay the Favorite (2012) *Sylvia Tietjens in Parade's End (2012) Quotes *"I decided to do ''Iron Man 3 because I've never done the "Hurry Up And Wait" movie before. Even the studio movies I've done have been small studio movies, or indie films that we made on a wing and a prayer. I love those, but Iron Man is refreshing in a way because it's something out of my realm of experiences." *"She is strong. Yeah. But I can't possibly tell you more without giving something big away." *"''It's really weird. I don't quite know what to say or what not to say. I'm guaranteed to put my foot in it at some point. laughs" *"I'm now slightly converted. Some of the artwork is astonishing. I'm kind of into it." *"I've never had a huge desire to be a massive Hollywood actor. Yet this is the third instalment of a series I've really enjoyed, I really like Downey as an actor, and it looked like it would be fun. And it was. It was a very smart set, ''Iron Man. There's a whole game of wits going on all the time between Downey and Shane." *"He's a really brilliant improvisationalist. He's incredibly quick-witted. Everything he brings to Tony Stark is him. Of course there's all of the tradition from the comic books, the movie, and also the writing is brilliant, but there's also a heavy dose of that character is Robert Downey Jr. He's inspiring to work with and watch. He's a force." *"''No, I don't think I've lost my heart to action laughs I don't think it's my natural calling as an actor but it's fun to do now and then. 'Iron Man 3' is as exciting as you can imagine it to be, very, very exciting. They're more than film, they're events, these things. The film already has such a following and such an established tradition - to come in on the third one is really exciting because you understand the characters, you understand the setup and you feel excited to be apart of it. Robert is smart, quick-witted, and keeps you on your toes in an inspiring way." *"We had a fun time shooting it because it was funny on the page, but somehow the three of us started getting more and more ridiculous with it and got a lot of jokes out of it." *"You realize actually that the haircuts were really specific and there are certain cultural references that you can really milk like Jon Favreau dressed up like John Travolta in ''Pulp Fiction. It's kind of great." *"Maya is discovered by Killian because she's one of the most intelligent & brightest, biochemical scientists in the world, so she gets recruited by him. By this point, she's already well on the way to creating what she thinks is going to be the single most revolutionary discovery of mankind because it will essentially cure human beings of all illness, but she needs the funding to complete it. So she sells it to the highest bidder, who is Killian, and he funds her research." *"''I signed on to do something that was a substantial role. She wasn't entirely the villain – there have been several phases of this – but I signed on to do something very different to what I ended up doing. Halfway through shooting they were basically like, 'What would you think if you just got shot out of nowhere?' I was meant to be in the movie until the end... I grappled with them for awhile and then I said, 'Well, you have to give me a decent death scene and you have to give me one more scene with Iron Man,' which Robert Downey Jr. supported me on." Category:Iron Man cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast